Leur histoire
by Jade181184
Summary: SPOILER INSAISISSABLE 2. Les pensées de Dylan et Daniel durant la scène du coffre-fort et si leur relation était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait... SLASH Dylan X Daniel
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **POV Dylan**

Il était là enfermé dans ce coffre-fort. Le même qui le hantait depuis 30 ans, celui par lequel son père était mort. Il avait passé des dizaines voire des centaines de nuit blanche à y penser se tourmentant en imaginant les derniers instants de Lionel Shrike.

Là, alors que l'eau montait lentement, il mit quelques instants avant de réagir. Il était resté quelques instants paralysé par un horrible sentiment de terreur. Puis, tout lui était revenu, il n'était plus seul désormais.

Il avait trouvé la famille qu'il avait pensé avoir perdu trois décennies auparavant. Chacun à leur façon, les 4 Cavaliers lui avaient redonné le goût de vivre. Il y avait d'abord Jack, le jeune chien fou de la bande, c'était le benjamin turbulent mais à qui personne ne pouvait rien refuser par un simple sourire.

Puis, venait Loula la dernière arrivée mais qui avait su se faire une place dans leur cœur par sa maladresse et sa gentillesse. Elle en arrivait même à en remontrer à Jack côté talent de pick poket ce qui laissait présager un avenir brillant.

L'équipe n'aurait évidemment pas été complète sans Merrit Mc Kinney. Comme beaucoup aimaient l'appeler l'emmerdeur de la bande. Le frère qui aimait taquiner tout le monde mais qui savait se montrer protecteur et dévoué.

Enfin, il y avait celui dont l'évocation lui était la plus douloureuse Daniel Atlas. Entre eux deux, rien n'avait été simple, s'il venait à disparaître, Daniel serait son seul regret. Il se secoua, non il refusait que les dernières paroles que Daniel et lui aient échangées soit de la colère.

Il aimait cet idiot et rien que pour voir la tête que ce dernier ferait lorsqu'il lui annoncerait, vaudrait le coup. Il redoubla donc d'énergie, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de sortir de cet endroit, ce coffre-fort ne serait pas son tombeau.

 **POV Daniel**

Il fonçait droit devant lui sans chercher à savoir si les autres le suivaient. Il fallait qu'ils le trouvent qu'importe le prix qu'il aurait à payer pour cela. Il était prêt à tout pour que Dylan lui revienne vivant et en sécurité.

Il ignorait comment tout cela avait réellement commencé, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que leur histoire se finisse de cette façon.

 **Dix-huit mois plus tôt**

Ils étaient tous arrivés devant le fameux carrousel où les attendait celui qui devait les faire entrer dans l'Oeil. Cela avait toujours été son rêve d'intégrer cette organisation depuis qu'il avait su ce qu'il voulait devenir un Magicien.

Son père lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son idée mais sa mère, elle l'avait soutenu et encouragé. Elle avait été son premier public et sa première assistante. Elle lui trouvait tous les livres possibles sur la magie.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert l'homme dont il aurait aimé devenir l'apprenti, Lionel Shrike. Il avait choisi de faire sienne sa philosophie. Malheureusement, sa mère était tombée malade, un cancer qui l'avait vidée peu à peu de toutes ses forces le laissant orphelin de mère à 16 ans.

Il avait aussitôt choisi de quitter la maison, son père de toute façon avait toujours choisi de l'ignorer, le seul lien qui les reliait jusqu'à maintenant avait disparu avec la mort de sa mère. La vie n'avait pas été simple comme Jack il avait connu la rue mais il avait fini par en sortir grâce à ses talents pour la magie…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

La vie n'avait pas été simple comme Jack il avait connu la rue mais il avait fini par en sortir grâce à ses talents pour la magie. Il avait eu son lot de galère, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû échapper à la police.

Dans un premier temps, c'était aux services sociaux qu'il avait tenté d'échapper. Il avait fui d'hôtel miteux en squat. Utilisant son don pour l'illusion, il avait joué les attrape-gogos faisant les poches des passants tout en détournant leur attention.

Il passait au moins deux heures par jour dans une boutique de magie qui ne payait pas de mine mais recelait de petits trésors. Le proprio, un ancien magicien reconverti lui avait tendu un ballet et une serpillère lui disant que tant qu'à faire vu le temps qu'il passait dans sa boutique autant qu'il se rende utile.

Il avait donc commencer à travailler 3 jours par semaine dans la boutique, c'était tout ce que l'homme pouvait le payer. Mais d'un autre côté, l'autre homme lui avait offert un toit, un petit studio juste au-dessus de la boutique gratuitement.

Et pour quelque temps, il y avait trouvé une forme d'équilibre. Cependant, et à présent qu'il avait acquis la maturité suffisante, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas prêt. Cette vie n'était pas faite pour lui à l'époque, il avait fui.

Dès qu'il avait obtenu une petite notoriété, il avait quitté le petit appartement et la boutique filant aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. L'homme qui l'avait recueilli, avait compris bien avant lui qu'il finirait par partir.

Il ne l'avait pas retenu et quelques jours plus tard, avait découvert dans ses affaires une liasse de billet. Daniel s'était alors juré de le rembourser, il s'y était attelé et depuis discrètement par le biais de commandes anonymes, il l'aidait financièrement.

Pendant les 5 années suivantes et même si grâce à ses débuts, il avait continué à enchaîner les galères d'argent. Ne pouvant tenir en place très longtemps, il passait de ville en ville, il avait l'impression de ne jamais trouver sa place nulle part.

Même, l'arrivée d'Henley n'avait pas été suffisante pour permettre de trouver la stabilité tant désirée. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire tout haut, il ne pensait pas moins qu'Henley était très talentueuse.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il l'avait laissée prendre son envol sans tenter de la retenir. Bon, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, c'est surtout parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un sale con mysogine à son égard.

Il avait tout fait pour la dégouter car il n'ignorait pas l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux mais il n'était toujours pas prêt pour un engagement plus sérieux qu'une petite aventure.

Tout avait changé avec l'apparition de cette carte de tarot un an auparavant. Les débuts avaient été compliqués pour lui. Faire d'un groupe aussi disparate, une équipe soudée avait été un exploit en soi surtout avec des caractères aussi bien trempés.

Il s'était alors découvert des talents de diplomate qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et indirectement, c'est lui que le groupe avait désigné comme porte-parole et leader. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait trouvé un équilibre, il n'avait pas encore mis le mot qui lui brûlait la langue.

Ils étaient sa Famille, c'est cela le mot qu'il cherchait et avait fini par trouver, ce soir là dans le parc où il devait rencontrer leur destin. Il avait trouvé une raison supplémentaire, ces derniers temps à poursuivre dans cette voie.

L'agent Dylan Rhodes avait réussi à attirer toute son attention dès leur première rencontre. Dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de ce type, ça avait fait des étincelles. Il s'était fait un malin plaisir de le narguer en échangeant son téléphone à son nez et à sa barbe.

Il avait toujours aimé jouer avec le feu quitte à se brûler les ailes. Tout au long de leur plan, ils s'étaient titillés et il avait adoré jouer à ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure.

Il en venait à regretter que cela se termine mais bon, un nouvel avenir s'offrait à lui. Peut être se croiseraient ils à nouveau mais cela serait sans doute différent. Le choc qu'il ressentit à la vue de celui qui les attendait devant le carousel le laissa un instant sans voix.

Mille mots lui venaient l'esprit mais aucun ne semblait vouloir sortir. Alors comme à son habitude, il avait voulu sortir une vanne de son gout mais y avait renoncé. Après tout, face à un tel adversaire, ayant réussi à mener son monde par le bout du nez, on ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Au moins pour cette fois, car il en était persuadé, il aurait un jour le dernier mot. Il présenta donc ses hommages à Dylan pour le rôle qu'il avait joué. Il les avait conduits tous les 4 dans un vieil immeuble en brique, où tous s'attendaient à des explications sur l'Oeil et sur ce que tout cela signifiait.

Cependant, Dylan avait choisi de les laisser se reposer leur indiquant qu'il leur donnerait toutes les informations après une nuit de repos. Cela avait frustré Daniel au plus haut point mais il ne pouvait pas forcer l'aitre à révéler tout ce qu'il savait immédiatement.

Après une douche et une vaine tentative pour trouver le sommeil, il choisit de se rendre sur le toit de l'immeuble pour prendre un peu l'air et essayer de se détendre. Il aurait bien fumé une cigarette, s'il avait été fumeur.

Il était tellement concentré par ses propres pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Dylan lui aussi se trouvait sur ce toit et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué non plus. Il hésita un instant mais n'étant pas lâché, il choisit une tentative d'approche.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Atlas, j'aurais dû me douter que votre curiosité vous pousserait à désobéir.

Ce n'est pas interdit de se promener si on a pas sommeil agent, dit il mettant autant de sarcasme qu'il pouvait dans le mot agent.

Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait plus simple de s'appeler par nos prénoms et se tutoyer.

Je ne crois pas en savoir suffisamment à votre sujet pour le faire.

Toujours cette méfiance envers tous ceux qui vous approchent, pas vrai Monsieur Atlas.

Et c'est en vous que je devrais placer ma confiance. Pour autant que je sache, vous avez joué un double jeu avec nous et le FBI. Vous pourriez nous réserver quelque chose d'encore pire.

Je ne vous demande pas de me faire une confiance totale dès aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous avez des problèmes avec la confiance depuis que…

JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER DE CA, hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Dylan.

Brusquement, le monde bascula et dans un besoin impérieux, ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser passionné. Au bout, de quelques instants, chacun relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'autre et Daniel flanqua son point dans la figure de Dylan avant de fuir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **Fin du flash back**

C'était à cet instant que son univers avait basculé, il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre à cet instant et il avait fallu plusieurs semaines ensuite avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait. Et même là, il avait tout d'abord tout rejeté en bloc.

En cet instant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir perdu tout ce temps. Il voulait un lendemain pour lui et Dylan, il refusait de perdre cet homme qu'il aimait.

 **Fin POV Daniel**

 **POV Dylan**

L'eau montait dans ce fichu coffre-fort à vue d'œil et il ne trouvait toujours pas d'issue. Il tentait de rester aussi calme que possible aux vues des circonstances et ne trouva rien de mieux que de se replonger dans ses souvenirs…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Il tentait de rester aussi calme que possible aux vues des circonstances et ne trouva rien de mieux que de se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

 **Flash back**

Ce baiser les avait surpris autant l'un que l'autre. Dylan avait toujours su que Daniel serait le plus complexe à amadouer. Par bien des aspects tous deux se ressemblaient. Bien plus que chacun ne serait prêt à l'avouer.

Ils étaient tous les deux des écorchés vifs que la vie n'avait pas épargnés. La mort de son père avait bouleversé leur vie à sa mère et lui. Sa mère avait toujours été celle qui avait les pieds sur terre par rapport à son père.

Elle avait aimé son père passionnément mais lui avait aussi imposé les limites dont il avait besoin pour éviter de se disperser. Ils étaient comme le ying et le yang tous les deux. Sa mère s'était battue pour eux pour leur offrir la meilleure vie possible après la mort de Lionel Shrike.

Sa mère s'était battue pour obtenir l'assurance que Lionel avait souscrit mais en vain. Elle avait donc bossé comme une forcenée pour les faire vivre tous les deux refusant qu'il fasse des petits boulots pour l'aider.

Elle avait survécu dix ans à son père avant de mourir d'un cancer alors qu'il était encore à la fac. Pour elle, il avait poursuivi ses études et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, il avait commencé à préparer sa vengeance.

Avant d'entrer au FBI, il avait pris deux années sabbatiques où il avait parcouru le monde continuant la formation que son père avait initiée et qu'il avait poursuivi en autodidacte par la suite. Il s'était formé auprès des meilleurs.

Oh, pas des gens que l'on voyait sue le devant de la scène mais des personnes discrètes qui ne faisaient confiance qu'à un nombre restreint de personne faisant partie de leur cercle. C'est là qu'il avait entendu parler pour la seconde fois de l'Oeil.

La première fois s'était son père qui lui en avait parlé lors d'un voyage à Macao. Il avait tout juste six ans lors de son premier voyage. Trop jeune pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants des paroles de son père, il n'avait réalisé que bien plus tard la portée de ses paroles.

Il avait cherché les membres en vain et était reparti aux Etats Unis reprenant une vie normale durant presque dix ans. Il avait continué l'exercice de la magie en toute discrétion se produisant sur des petites scènes minables sous un nom d'emprunt.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé une double vie, il avait commencé en parallèle la formation à Quantico. Il était devenu par la force des choses l'agent du FBI Dylan Rhodes prenant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Et en un certain sens, il avait apprécié cette vie.

Il continuait à échafauder des plans pour obtenir justice pour son père. Grâce à son poste, il avait pu récupérer de précieuses informations sur ceux qu'il estimait responsable. Ce qu'il avait appris sur Tressler n'avait fait que le convaincre de la justice de ses actions.

Il était resté en sommeil durant cette période tissant lentement sa toile d'araignée autour de ses hommes. Il n'avait vécu que pour cela, c'est au moment où il ne s'y attendait plus que l'Oeil le contacta.

Durant les deux années qui suivirent, il chercha ceux qui pourraient réaliser cette folie. Le premier qu'il trouva, était Merrit Mc Kinney. Un mentaliste de grand talent, il avait été privé de tout ce qu'il possédait par une escroquerie de son frère.

Ensuite, venait Henley, le petit lutin de la bande. Une femme forte et têtue qui ne s'en lançait pas compter dans un univers majoritairement masculin. C'était sa détermination autant que son talent qui l'avait poussé à l'intégrer à l'équipe.

Arrivait Jack, le bébé de l'équipe bien sûr, il ne se permettrait pas cette réflexion à voix haute devant lui. C'était un roublard, s'il utilisait toutes ses capacités pour la magie et non en se dispersant par le biais de petites escroqueries, il serait l'un des meilleurs au monde.

Enfin, il y avait Daniel son choix le plus difficile. Son choix avait été compliqué. Il le trouvait arrogant et têtu ce qui semblait difficilement conciliable avec le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il lui avait fallu se remettre en question et accepter que tous les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup.

S'il en voulait une preuve concrète, leur première rencontre officielle la lui fournit largement. Quand il avait pénétré dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais voir ce jeune chien fou le toisant de toute son confiance en lui et son arrogance sans une once d'inquiétude lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

Si pendant toute la période où il l'avait observé, Dylan s'était agacé du comportement du jeune homme, ce face à face avait réussi à éveiller ses émotions. Des émotions qu'il s'était efforcé pendant des années de garder enfouies au plus profond de lui.

Daniel avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Ce qui au départ ne devait être que dissimulation de ses véritables intentions, s'était transformé en jeu du chat et de la souris jusqu'au point d'orgue sa révélation.

La tension entre eux n'était cependant pas retombée, preuve en était la confrontation de ce soir. Ce baiser était voulu n'en déplaise à Daniel. Il n'avait jamais eu de préférence particulière entre homme et femme.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, la jeune française d'Interpol l'avait laissé froid. Durant tout ce temps, sa seule préoccupation était Daniel. Il n'arrivait pas à le chasser de son esprit, son sourire malicieux et son tempérament de feu l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Ce soir, il avait donné libre court à sa frustration et Daniel y avait répondu avec une fougue au moins égale à la sienne. La suite risquait d'être compliquée à gérer pour eux deux. Il était cependant prêt à se battre pour voir ce qui pourrait sortir de ce baiser.

Dire que ça avait été compliqué ensuite était l'euphémisme de l'année. Au lendemain, lorsqu'il commença ses explications en commençant par leur donner son véritable nom, il vit bien que Daniel malgré son arrogance habituelle semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Bien sur, les cavaliers connaissaient l'histoire de Lionel Shrike. Ils comprenaient enfin les finalités de cette histoire. Les intérêts de Dylan, les autres l'avaient compris. Daniel restait cependant sur la réserve comme à son habitude.

Il était resté muet gardant ses pensées pour lui. L'histoire de l'Oeil tous la connaissait, ils avaient été de tout temps non seulement des défenseurs de la vraie magie mais avant tout des redresseurs de tort.

Sans une aucune hésitation, ils avaient accepté de s'engager dans cette aventure, prêts à risquer leur liberté pour obtenir leur place au sein de l'œil. Ils avaient été des initiés, ils devenaient désormais des apprentis sous la direction de Dylan.

Ils s'étaient donc séparés comme l'avait indiqué Dylan. Durant les mois qui suivirent, il les suivit à distance, veillant sur eux autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait repris son activité au sein du FBI non sans avoir perdu la confiance de certains de ces collègues.

C'est un peu plus de trois mois plus tard qu'il retrouva la trace de Daniel. Celui-ci était à Washington où il bossait. Il se croyait discret mais Dylan l'avait repéré quasi immédiatement. Un soir, il se décida à l'aborder alors que Daniel jouait les chauve-souris sur l'immeuble d'en face.

Prouvant que lui aussi était doué pour les illusions, il tapota le dos de Daniel alors que celui-ci observait l'immeuble.

« Tu joues les espions Daniel.

Dylan ! cria-t-il en faisant un bond digne d'un kangourou.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici. Nous avions convenu que nous devions rester loin les uns des autres pendant quelques temps.

Tu as simplement dit que nous ne devions pas être vus ensemble. On est libre d'aller où bon nous semble.

Je pensais que c'était implicite, dit-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Et qu'est ce que tu faisais en face de chez moi, tu n'as toujours pas confiance.

Je… enfin depuis que…, dit Daniel en bafouillant.

Tu ?

Non, laisse tomber, dit le jeune homme en se détournant.

Tu avais peut être envie de recommencer ça, dit il en l'embrassant. »

Cependant, Daniel à nouveau hésitant recula au dernier moment.

« Très bien quand tu seras décidé sur ce que tu veux vraiment, tu sais où me trouver, dit il reprenant la direction de son appartement. »

Les jours suivants, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir aux indécisions de Daniel. Il devait appréhender une bande de braqueur qui en était à leur deuxième meurtre en 6 braquages. Ils avaient retrouvé ceux-ci mais acculés, ils étaient encore plus dangereux.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la détonation et le noir se fit en un instant…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la détonation et le noir se fit en un instant…

 **Fin du flash back**

Encore aujourd'hui, il ne revoyait que dans un brouillard les minutes qui avaient suivi. Il s'était réveillé dans une ambulance l'emmenant aux urgences. C'est ce qui avait suivi qui était devenu intéressant.

 **POV de Daniel**

Bon sang, il détestait cette ville. Quand tous les 4, ils s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de ce cinglé de Walter Mabry et de Chase McKinney. Il n'était pas dans son état normal et ne pensait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Non, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne pensait pas du tout. Il avait fallu pour cela que Merrit lui fasse remarquer l'évidence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de les suivre directement, ils savaient déjà la direction qu'ils prenaient.

Ils emmenaient Dylan au port et aux vues du coffre-fort qu'ils avaient aperçu, ce n'était pas pour faire une promenade de santé à Dylan. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur de la situation de Dylan. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal et impuissant depuis…

 **Flash back**

Voilà deux semaines qu'il était revenu à Washington. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à oublier le fameux baiser que Dylan et lui avaient échangé. Il avait passé au moins trois soirées de suite sur le toit en face de celui de Dylan.

Il avait pu constater le talent de Dylan pour se faufiler sans qu'on puisse l'apercevoir. Il pensait être prêt à cette seconde confrontation, il avait déjà tout préparé dans sa tête. Toutes ses pensées furent cependant englouties dans le regard perçant de Dylan.

Il l'avait laissé le souffle coupé sur sa faim par un baiser encore meilleur que le premier. Il pouvait se vanter d'être un homme à femme, il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté pour lui. Du moins, il n'y en avait pas eu jusqu'à Dylan.

Il ne savait pas comment concilier tout cela. Dylan avait raison, c'était à lui de faire son choix et à personne d'autre. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand quelques jours plus tard en zappant devant la vieille télé du motel où il était installé.

« Dernières nouvelles : un agent du FBI blessé au cours d'une intervention. D'après, nos premières informations, il s'agirait de l'agent Dylan Rhodes connu pour… »

Il avait vécu le reste de l'intervention dans un brouillard. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que Dylan était blessé et avait été transporté en urgences dans un hôpital de Washington. Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus de quelques minutes.

Prenant quelques précautions, il avait pris le premier métro qui le mènerait à Dylan. Il se fichait que l'endroit risquait de grouiller d'agent qui seraient ravis de l'attraper. Au final, il avait passé plus facilement qu'il l'aurait imaginé la sécurité.

Il avait été légèrement rassuré en réalisant que Dylan n'était pas ou plus dans une salle d'opération mais dans une chambre individuelle. Il resta un instant bloqué devant la porte hésitant et craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière.

Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique des chambres d'hôpital l'agressa. Une petite chose le rassura immédiatement les bips réguliers de la machine marquant le rythme cardiaque de Dylan.

A pas lent, il pénétra dans la chambre aux aguets prêts à battre en retraite au moindre soubresaut, à la moindre petite alerte. Il commença par jeter un bref coup d'œil au lit où gisait Dylan. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Ce dernier gisait parfaitement immobile sans connaissance, un bandage paraissant énorme sur son front. Il n'avait même pas essayé de savoir de quoi il retournait au niveau de la blessure. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'approcha de Dylan.

Il resta planté un instant devant le lit hésitant à prendre la main inerte de Dylan sur le drap. Presque timidement, il prit finalement cette dernière espérant que ce simple contact le ferait réagir mais en vain. Dylan ne semblait pas conscient de sa présence.

« Dylan, dit il réalisant à peine qu'il murmurait. Tu m'entends ? Je sais pas si tu m'entends mais bon je suis là alors tant qu'à faire. Ne nous laisse pas tomber, t'as pas le droit, tu sais, ils ont besoin de toi… Non, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il après un instant de silence. Je serais là quoi qu'il arrive, je te laisse pas même si je dois me retrouver en taule. Je sais ce que tu diras que je suis un idiot désobéissant mais je… Voilà, je tiens à toi. Je…, commença-t-il en s'interrompant entendant des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la chambre. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Les minutes qui avaient suivi son petit discours étaient restées graver dans sa mémoire. Maintenant il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent à temps coûte que coûte.

 **POV de Dylan**

L'air commençait à se raréfier alors que l'eau montait inexorablement. Il avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens, aucune issue ne lui semblait possible. On dit que lorsque la mort approche votre vie défile devant vos yeux.

Et bien, pour lui, ce n'était que ces 18 derniers mois. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette fameuse chambre d'hôpital, il n'avait eu qu'une hâte la quitter au plus vite mais c'était compter sans Daniel Atlas. Il était totalement imprévisible et c'est ce qui lui plaisait.

 **Flash back**

Il détestait les hôpitaux, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être prisonnier et le rendait vraiment claustrophobe. Cependant, le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge ne s'était pas laissé démonter malgré ses tentatives pour s'échapper.

Elle lui avait indiqué avoir bien l'intention de ne le laisser partir qu'après un bilan complet, accompagné d'un scanner. En effet, la balle qu'il avait reçue n'avait fait que lui effleurer le cran creusant un long sillon sur son visage.

Cependant, étant donné qu'il avait perdu connaissance, il ne pouvait pas échapper à la mise sous observation. Il était sur le point de filer à l'anglaise quand il avait aperçu Daniel par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La surprise l'emporta sur l'envie de quitter cette chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de dissimuler le fait qu'il soit conscient mais sentant l'hésitation de Daniel, il savait que s'il se dévoilait trop tôt, il risquait de ne jamais entendre ce que Daniel avait à dire.

Il allait se dévoiler quand il entendit l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Bon sang, cet idiot risquait de se faire surprendre mais il continuait à lui tenir la main fermement.

« Oh, j'ignorais que Mr Rhodes avait de la visite. C'est bien qu'il se soit endormi, cela lui permettra de récupérer plus vite.

Comment va-t-il docteur ?

Vous êtes de la famille, interrogea-t-elle.

Nous sommes ensemble, répondit Daniel sans hésitation.

Et bien Mr Rhodes a eu de la chance, la balle n'a fait que lui frôler le crane. Nous avons craint un traumatisme crânien voir une commotion cérébrale suite à sa perte de connaissance initiale mais le scanner n'a finalement rien détecté. Quelques jours de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus. Si tel est son désir, il pourra sortir dès qu'il sera réveillé.

Merci docteur. Bon quand es-tu décidé à me dire que tu es réveillé, dit Daniel la porte à peine refermée sur le médecin.

Alors tu…, dit Dylan en rouvrant les yeux.

Je ne suis pas bête, j'ai bien remarqué le changement de rythme cardiaque lorsque le médecin est rentré.

Je…

Non, laisse-moi parler. Je ne t'en veux pas après tout ce sont mes propres hésitations qui nous ont conduit ici.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire croire quoi que ce soit tu sais. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est ta décision, je ne veux pas t'influencer.

Ta blessure n'a en rien influencé mon choix, elle m'a juste ouvert les yeux. Je sais que je ne suis pas le champion des grandes déclarations.

Tu ne t'en sortais pas si mal, dit Dylan mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.

Je veux qu'on tente le coup tous les deux, je suis prêt à prendre le risque et advienne que pourra.

Tu es sûr de toi.

Pourquoi toi non ?

Non, j'y suis prêt aussi. »

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée entre eux, mais leur premier vrai baiser eut lieu dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

 **Fin du flash back**

Ce fut le premier d'une longue série qui les avait entraîné jusqu'à un pout de non retour quelques semaines auparavant. Aucun d'eux n'avait imaginé les répercutions de leurs actes sur leurs vies à tous les deux ainsi qu'à celle de toutes les autres…

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Aucun d'eux n'avait imaginé les répercutions de leurs actes sur leurs vies à tous les deux ainsi qu'à celle de toutes les autres personnes auxquelles ils tenaient.

 **POV de Daniel**

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi leur entêtement, non son entêtement à lui majoritairement les avait conduits à cette situation. Il était à promettre tout et n'importe quoi pour que Dylan soit à ses côtés.

 **Flash back**

Après cette scène de l'hôpital, Dylan et lui avaient quitté la chambre non sans avoir signé une décharge. Dylan avait le droit à 5 jours d'arrêt maladie, c'est que c'était quand même assez sérieux et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

Commenta aborder le sujet quand on était comme lui légèrement handicapé sentimentalement, était un vrai dilemme. Il réfléchissait dans le taxi qui les conduisait à l'appartement de Dylan perdu dans ses pensées.

Dylan s'était laissé faire sans réagir lorsqu'il avait pris les choses en main. Il avait laissé le médecin l'examiner tandis que lui sortait pour organiser la sortie de Dylan. Il ne pouvait pas décemment le faire rentrer en métro, il avait donc appelé un taxi.

Il avait donc aidé Dylan à s'installer et depuis tous deux ne d'étaient pas adressés plus de deux mots et il le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il semblait plutôt bien, même s'il paraissait un peu pâle.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il fallut une secousse de Dylan pour réaliser que le taxi était arrêté. Ce dernier ne lui ayant rien dit, il décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à son appartement, il verrait à ce moment-là comment procéder pour rester.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'appartement.

« Bon, tu rentres où tu comptes camper devant ma porte, le fit sursauter la voix de Dylan.

Je…

J'ai supposé que tu voulais rester aux vues de ton intense réflexion intérieure.

Je ne suis tout de même pas aussi prévisible que ça.

Tu n'es pas prévisible, tu es juste un vrai livre ouvert lorsque tu es en plein dilemme donc je t'évite de poser la question.

Tu pourrais en remontrer à Mc Kinney côté déduction et mentalisme, dit il non sans ironie

Allez, entre au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi. »

Il choisit de ne rien dire de plus de crainte de se ridiculiser de nouveau. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, l'appartement n'avait rien de particulier de prime abord. Il s'agissait à priori d'un grand trois-pièces avec une mezzanine.

Il avait le charme typique cependant de l'ancien, Dylan avait choisi de garder les murs intacts ce qui laissait de magnifiques briques rouges apparentes. Cuisine, salon et salle à manger, ne faisaient qu'une seule et unique pièce d'une trentaine de mètres carrés.

Une large bibliothèque était dressée sur tout un pan de mur, il ignorait que Dylan était un féru de littérature. Par curiosité, il tendit la main pour prendre un livre et voir quels pouvaient être les livres qui l'intéressait.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un faux livre. Le reposant, il recula de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la bibliothèque et réalisa que la tranche des livres faisaient un dessin d'ensemble, un dessin représentant le symbole de l'Oeil.

Il tira sur le livre représentant la pupille et un mécanisme s'enclencha, il dut se reculer pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir complètement. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, la surprise fut à son comble et lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il bondit littéralement.

« Tu sais que la curiosité a tué le chat, dit Dylan.

Tu t'es pris pour Superman ou quoi, une chambre secrète. Non mais je rêve.

Ca te plait, dit Dylan en l'enlaçant par la taille. »

Dire que l'endroit lui plaisait, était l'euphémisme de l'année. Cet endroit était le paradis pour tous les vrais magiciens. Durant les jours, puis les semaines qui suivirent, Dylan et lui passèrent beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit.

Ce jour-là cependant, son bon sens prit le pas sur son envie de passer des heures dans cet endroit. Il voulait se consacrer pour le moment entièrement à Dylan. Bien que ce dernier le nierait farouchement, il avait besoin de repos.

Il proposa donc à Dylan de se faire livrer le dîner ce que ce dernier accepta sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ce soir-là, seul quelques baisers furent échangés, tous les deux pensant qu'il était trop tôt pour aller plus loin.

Il voulut passer la nuit sur le canapé du salon mais Dylan lui proposa de partager son lit. Il se dit que de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand risque, ils étaient tous les 2 adultes et respecteraient chacun le choix de l'autre.

Il ne se doutait pas cependant que sa nuit allait être un enfer. Il ignorait jusqu'à quel point allait sa frustration, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Dylan à moitié nu dans le même lit que lui. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que Dylan semblait dormir paisiblement.

Il était prêt à se relever et à se rendre dans le salon pour dormir quand il sentit un bras l'emprisonner dans une étreinte. Il allait se reculer et tancer Dylan quand il réalisa que ce dernier dormait toujours et avait simplement changé de position dans son sommeil.

Il se dit que la nuit risquait d'être un véritable supplice mais au final bercé par les battements du cœur de Dylan. Il se réveilla relativement tôt le lendemain matin. N'en déplaise aux mauvaises langues, il était un lève-tôt.

Aussi délicatement que possible, il se retira de l'étreinte de Dylan. Il se faufila donc à l'extérieur de l'appartement sans un bruit pour aller courir. Il avait hésité un instant avant de finalement laisser un petit mot pour Dylan au cas où il se réveillerait avant son retour.

Il ne vit pas les rideaux de la chambre se décaler légèrement et l'ombre de Dylan apparaître. Il fit donc son jogging quotidien en profitant pour passer par sa chambre d'hôtel et prendre de quoi manger. Il avait beau être doué pour beaucoup de chose, la cuisine n'en faisait pas partie.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, il entendit la douche couler. Il savait donc que Dylan était debout et alerte ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Le visage de Dylan lui fit l'effet d'un choc. En effet, même si la balle n'avait créé qu'un fin sillon, aujourd'hui la partie de son visage atteinte était complètement tuméfiée.

Il ne dit rien mais choisit de l'embrasser après tout, même s'il lui avait joué un tour, il aurait très bien pu le perdre. Ces marques sur son visage en étaient la preuve irréfutable. Les jours qui suivirent une routine toute relative s'installa.

Dylan en profita pour lui faire découvrir la chambre secrète qu'il avait découverte. Dylan lui expliqua alors que la famille Shrike avait une histoire très entrelacée avec la magie. L'arrière-grand-père de Dylan avait été l'apprenti d'Eisenheim, un célèbre magicien du début du XX ème siècle.

Ce dernier n'ayant pas de descendance mâle lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait et épousa la fille du magicien. Peu avant le début de la 1ere guerre mondiale, ils choisirent de partir tenter leur chance aux Etats Unis.

Ils avaient tiré le diable par la queue pendant un moment jusqu'au développement du cinéma. C'est grâce à lui qu'ils avaient déployé leur talent en faisant des 1ers techniciens d'effets spéciaux. Ils avaient continué d'exercer en tant que magicien mais cette activité leur avait permis un complément de revenus substantiel.

De génération en génération, ils avaient continué à transmettre leurs secrets jusqu'à Dylan. Celui-ci était le seul à ne pas avoir contribué à sa part d'héritage en choisissant de bosser en tant qu'agent du FBI.

Du moins, c'est ce que lui pensait mais il ne se permit pas cette réflexion à haute voix. Les mois défilèrent ensuite à grande vitesse et même si tous deux avaient entamé une relation, on ne peut plus sérieuse, il continuait à garder chacun leur indépendance.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il se soit déjà à moitié installé chez Dylan et inversement, ne voulait absolument rien dire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Ils avaient fini par sauter le pas, dès la fin de la 1ere semaine.

Leur première fois n'avait rien eu de sensationnel, ils étaient tous les deux trop pressés et avait trop faim de l'autre pour que tout se passe parfaitement. Ca ne les avait pas empêchés de recommencer à de nombreuses reprises depuis et ça n'avait été que plus jouissif à chaque fois.

Ils durent se faire discret une fois que les autres débarquèrent en ville, cependant ils ne le furent pas assez. Henley était passée un soir chez lui pour « discuter », elle tentait des approches depuis quelques temps.

Elle ne put qu'assister impuissante au baiser enfiévré que Dylan et lui se donnaient sur le seuil de la porte, inconscients de sa présence…

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Elle ne put qu'assister impuissante au baiser enfiévré que Dylan et lui se donnaient sur le seuil de la porte, inconscients de sa présence. Ce ne fut qu'un petit cri de stupeur qui échappa à la jeune femme à peine plus qu'un murmure mais qui fut suffisant pour faire réagir les deux hommes.

Le choc fut tout aussi grand pour lui et Dylan. Il appréciait Henley, jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire de la peine. Cependant, il mit quelques secondes de trop pour réagir, Henley avait fui les l'immeuble en courant.

Sans avoir besoin de se parler, Dylan comprit qu'il fallait qu'il parte la retrouver. Il fallait au moins que tous les deux aient une franche explication. Explication qu'il n'avait que trop retardé, il ne voulait plus faire preuve de lâcheté.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher longtemps, il savait exactement où la trouver. C'était leur endroit à eux, un symbole de leur relation aussi complexe qu'intense. C'était un lieu à l'abandon, désormais, une des premières scènes où ils s'étaient représentés tous les deux.

« Tu te souviens de notre première scène ici, dit la voix d'Henley dans la pénombre.

Henley, je…

Il devait y avoir en tout dix personnes dont la moitié avait plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines, dit la voix d'Henley depuis la scène.

…

On avait quasiment rien pour faire notre numéro mais on a réussi à les captiver, Daniel Atlas et son assistante. On les a tous laissés sur le cul. On a toujours formé un sacré duo mais bon tu as toujours été égoiste Je me demande ce que j'espérais, je suis vraiment une parfaite idiote, dit Henley des sanglots dans la voix.

Henley, dit il encore en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Non s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, dit elle en le repoussant brutalement. J'étais stupide et naive, j'avais bien vu que quelque chose se tramait entre vous deux depuis votre première rencontre. J'ai juste pensé que si je disais… que je pourrais… Enfin, laisse tomber. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… »

Il la laissa partir, elle avait su trouver la parole que lui n'aurait pas su exprimer. Il resta encore un long moment sur cette scène. Il resta un long moment là plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne comprit pas immédiatement mais à cet instant qu'une page se tourna définitivement pour lui.

Les jours suivants, Henley continua à venir comme si de rien n'était mais tout deux savaient que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Merrit et Jack l'avaient aussi ressenti cette distance qui s'était installée mais aucun d'eux ne se permit de réflexion.

Il leur en fut reconnaissant car il ne se sentait pas capable de faire son coming out maintenant. Cela avait plombé également l'ambiance entre Dylan et lui. Il en avait voulu inconsciemment à Dylan de la scène à laquelle Henley avait assisté.

Bien sur, il savait qu'il se montrait d'une hypocrisie sans nom. Dylan n'était pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Ne lui en déplaise, ils étaient en couple et ce n'était en aucun cas une relation à sens unique, il devait assumer sa part.

Il réalisa un peu tard que Dylan avait pu se sentir blessé par son attitude. Il décida alors qu'il était temps de lui prouver qu'il ne regrettait rien. Une semaine après les évènements, il choisit de lui préparer un dîner romantique.

Bon sang, il se la jouait fleur bleue à présent, bientôt il se transformerait en shamallow. Il avait choisi de se la jouer pique-nique sur la terrasse de l'appartement de Dylan. Ce soir-là, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée et la nuit qui suivit n'en fut que meilleure.

Inconscients tous les deux du reste du monde, ils ne virent que le lendemain matin l'enveloppe passée sous la porte. Au premier regard, il reconnut l'écriture fine et régulière. Il sut avant de la lire ce que la lettre contenait.

 _Danny,_

 _Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'ai essayé, crois bien que j'ai tout tenté mais j'en suis incapable._

 _Je pars sans un regard en arrière et je ne reviendrais pas. Je préfère couper les ponts définitivement pour éviter de perdre définitivement mon cœur. Sachez que je ne vous en veux pas, je vous souhaite à tous les deux le meilleur._

 _Adieu,_

 _Henley_

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit les gouttes d'eau qui trempait la feuille qu'il réalisa qu'il était en pleurs. Dylan ne dit rien mais le prit dans ses bras sans un mot le laissant déverser toute sa tristesse face à cette perte.

Il avait l'impression que la page se tournait définitivement et qu'il se trouvait désormais à un carrefour de son existence. Il ignorait, s'il était prêt mais il savait qu'hélas il n'aurait pas le choix. A un moment ou à un autre tout le monde devait grandir.

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement pénibles, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser de ce qui venait de se produire. Par voie de conséquence, il se montrait encore plus imbuvable et arrogant qu'à son habitude.

Les deux autres avaient de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. A priori, Henley avait gardé le silence sur les raisons de son départ mais elle était venue leur faire ses adieux. Il avait le sentiment que ses amis le jugeaient responsable du départ précipité d'Henley.

Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas que ce n'était que son propre sentiment qu'il voyait se refléter à travers leurs yeux. Peu à peu, inconsciemment, il faisait le vide autour de lui, repoussant même Dylan et c'est là que la descente aux enfers avait commencé…

 **Fin du flash back**

Il avait beaucoup de regret son entêtement forcené, avait mis tout le monde en danger et surtout Dylan. Il réalisa à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsqu'il vit le bateau sur lequel se trouvait leur ennemi et le dernier homme auquel il se serait attendu.

Arthur Tressler, l'homme qu'ils étaient parvenus à flouer de toute sa fortune ne lui laissant que ses yeux pour pleurer. Il aurait dû se douter que l'autre n'était pas seul dans le coup. Il réalisa alors avec horreur qu'ils arrivaient trop tard, le coffre était déjà immergé.

Sans la moindre hésitation, alors il plongea dans la nuit noire. Il ignorait comment le trouver ni même s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard mais il fallait qu'il tente le coup, dut il y passer toute la nuit, s'il le fallait. Il retrouverait Dylan quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il ne le laisserait pas disparaître comme son père.

 **POV de Dylan**

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes d'oxygène et il le savait. C'est à ce moment qu'il se remémora les paroles de son père. Ce dernier avait toujours un plan de secours et c'est là qu'il trouva le petit fil dans sa montre.

Avec le dernier souffle et l'énergie du désespoir, il parvint à enclencher le mécanisme permettant l'ouverture de la porte du coffre. La force du courant l'expulsa à l'extérieur mais il était déjà trop tard, il sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner puis ce fut le néant.

 **POV de Daniel**

Il y mettait toute son énergie et toute sa force ne remontant à la surface que lorsqu'il était à bout de souffle. Il était au bord de l'épuisement entendant à peine les cris des 3 autres le suppliant de revenir sur les bords que l'un d'eux prendrait la suite.

Mais non, il refusait de s'avouer vaincu, c'était à lui de le faire, à lui de réparer ce qui avait été brisé entre eux. Non, le lien n'avait pas été brisé, il s'était juste légèrement distendu. Jamais, il n'avait vraiment songé à le quitter malgré les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites.

 **Flash back**

Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'Henley les avait quittés. Peu à peu, la colère qu'il avait ressentie s'était apaisée. Elle était toujours là latente mais il la maîtrisait mieux. Cependant, une distance prudente s'était installée entre Dylan et lui.

Bien sur, ils continuaient à se voir tous les deux régulièrement et partageait des moments d'intimité particuliers. Cependant, il avait choisi de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela, à ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Il était

heureux que Dylan respecte son choix. Ce dernier était parti en déplacement quelques jours auparavant et malgré ce qu'il disait, son compagnon lui manquait. Sachant que ce dernier ne reviendrait que deux ou trois jours plus tard, il choisit de passer la nuit dans l'appartement de ce dernier.

Il eut alors la surprise de voir de la lumière se diffuser derrière la porte. Ayant sa propre clé, il ouvrit la porte non sans avoir frappé. Et là, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il eut un choc comme un uppercut en plein dans l'estomac.

En effet, devant lui se tenait une jeune femme ne portant sur elle qu'une serviette et Dylan apparut à ses côtés dans la même tenue…

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 5**

En effet, devant lui se tenait une jeune femme ne portant sur elle qu'une serviette et Dylan apparut à ses côtés dans la même tenue. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'attarder à essayer de casser la gueule à Dylan.

Tout ce qu'il voulait sur le moment, c'était quitté cet endroit aussi loin et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit à peine l'appel de Dylan. Et même s'il l'avait entendu, il y serait resté sourd, la douleur l'aveuglait lui brouillant la vue.

Il savait que leur histoire était trop belle pour durer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire avec et à ignorer cette petite voix qui lui disait de revenir en arrière et d'écouter ce que Dylan avait à lui dire. Il entra dans son appartement et se barricada à l'intérieur.

Bien lui en prit car moins de 20 minutes plus tard, Dylan tambourinait à sa porte. Heureusement que les murs étaient épais car il aurait dû subir les récriminations de ses voisins. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Dylan, hélas il n'avait pas le choix.

« Daniel, je ne vais pas parler à une porte close. Alors ouvre-moi, dit Dylan après quelques instants. Tu t'enfuis comme un lâche sans même le temps de me laisser m'expliquer.

Il n'y a rien expliqué tout est très clair au contraire, rugit-il derrière la porte. Va rejoindre la pouffe qui te sert à satisfaire ta libido.

Daniel…, dit Dylan exaspéré. Très bien fait comme tu veux, je n'ai pas l'intention de te supplier. Je ne vais pas le faire le pied de grue lorsque tu te seras décidé à ouvrir les yeux, préviens-moi. Sache que de mon côté, je ne chercherais plus à essayer de te convaincre. C'est à toi d'avoir confiance en moi et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer, Atlas.

Très bien Rhodes.

Très bien. »

Il entendit ensuite les pas de Daniel s'éloigner et s'assit appuyé sur la porte qu'il avait fermée. Là, dans le silence de sa solitude, il pleura un long moment. Puis, aussi brusquement, que les larmes avaient commencé couler, celles-ci se tarirent.

Une froide détermination s'empara alors de lui. Plus jamais, il ne se laisserait déstabiliser par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il les mettrait de côté jusqu'à la fin de cette mission puis, il ferait disparaître Dylan, non Rhodes, il ne l'appellerait plus qu'ainsi désormais, de ses souvenirs et de sa vie.

C'est sur cette nouvelle base et cette nouvelle détermination qu'il retourna auprès des autres dès le lendemain. Si ceux-ci remarquèrent un changement de comportement chez lui, aucun n'osa lui poser de question.

C'est à ce moment-là que ceux qu'il avait pris pour des gens de l'Oeil le contactèrent. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant que ces salopards avaient profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'aborder jouant sur son égo.

Il avait foncé les yeux fermés droit dans un piège sans même y réfléchir. Si le piège ne s'était refermé que sur lui mais sur l'ensemble de l'équipe et sur Dylan en particulier. A ce moment- là, ça ne comptait pas, il ne voyait que sa revanche sur Dylan.

Sa colère atteignit des sommets lorsqu'en rentrant chez lui quelques jours plus tard, il trouva la fille avec qui il avait surpris Dylan, avait osé pénétrer par effraction dans son appartement. En petite tenue, sur le moment il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

A présent, il savait qui elle était, une dénommée Lula qui quelques années plus tôt avait essayé de sortir un chapeau d'un lapin. Rien que l'idée le faisait encore frissonner aujourd'hui. Elle avait osé venir le narguer jusqu'ici.

Il s'était fait un plaisir de l'attacher, c'en était presque jouissif. Cependant, cette fille était une vraie anguille et semblait aussi rusée que Jack pour se défaire de ses liens. La retrouver auprès de Dylan, deux heures plus tard, l'avait fait enrager.

Le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle lui lança ne fit que décupler le sentiment de rage qui ne le quittait plus depuis le départ d'Henley. Bien sûr, Lula avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises d'avoir une discussion franche avec lui mais rien n'y faisait, il restait indifférent.

Les évènements s'étaient ensuite enchantés à une vitesse impressionnant. Ils avaient atterri en Chine, c'était fait kidnapper par un sociopathe et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Le fait que Dylan ne soit pas à leurs côtés ne fit que rendre la situation plus compliquée.

Malgré lui, il lui en voulait de ne pas s'être fait prendre avec eux. Il réalisait à présent que leurs ennemis avaient appliqué la tactique du divisé pour mieux régner. Et avec leur personnalité, ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau à pieds joints.

Il avait ensuite poursuivi ses idioties jusqu'à reprendre contact avec les soi-disant représentants de l'Oeil et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé sur ce marché face à Dylan. La confrontation avait été digne d'un mauvais roman.

Il avait refusé de l'écouter le poussant à partir. Il avait été un peu déçu de la rapidité avec laquelle Dylan était parti, il aurait presque préféré une franche explication mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Là, il n'avait quasiment rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Si, il avait compris qu'il s'était comporté et avait réfléchi comme le grand crétin qu'il était. Il s'était laissé manipuler par Mabry et se retrouvait seul et acculé.

C'est là que Dylan était arrivé marchant sur lui comme s'il était prêt à le frapper sans sembler prêter la moindre attention aux autres personnes autour de lui. Il l'avait chargé comme un taureau furieux et récupéré la carte électronique.

Il s'apprêtait à le repousser et à lui reprendre la carte quand Dylan le poussa vers la ruelle adjacente sans un mot. Il était resté ainsi cloué sur place devant ce que Dylan avait fait. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que la carte était toujours sur lui.

Dylan avait créé cette illusion pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Cet idiot n'avait pas le droit de jouer les martyrs après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas le droit de se comporter comme l'illusio…, c'est là qu'il réalisa.

Son manque de confiance en lui, l'avait poussé à voir quelque chose qui n'avait rien de tangible. Il s'était laissé convaincre qu'il ne valait pas suffisamment pour que Dylan ou qui que ce soit d'autre s'attache à lui et reste avec lui.

Il allait falloir qu'il s'excuse et qu'il fasse ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour personne jusqu'à présent, c'est-à-dire mettre son cœur à nu et espérer que Dylan veuille toujours de lui.

 **Fin du flash back**

Il en était déjà à son sixième plongeon quand enfin il aperçut le coffre. Il eut la grande surprise de voir ce dernier ouvert. Dylan avait réussi là où son père avait échoué mais pas complètement car le corps de ce dernier gisait au fond de l'eau inerte.

Il espéra le faire réagir en l'étreignant pour pouvoir le faire remonter mais son corps restait parfaitement immobile. Il nagea aussi vite que possible pour gagner la rive. A bout de souffle, il traîna Dylan sur la plage.

Lui et les autres espéraient un signe de vie qui n'arrivait pas quand soudain Dylan se mit à tousser à recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

 **POV de Dylan**

L'air qui entra dans ses poumons lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure lui parcourant tout le corps. Il avait réussi, il était en vie. Regardant autour de lui, il put voir les 4 cavaliers à ses côtés, ses amis, sa famille, ils étaient tous là.

En apercevant Daniel, il ne fit pas de doute que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait sorti de là. Le regard que ce dernier lui lançait, lui donnait une lueur d'espoir quant à l'amélioration de leur relation, tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

Après leur conversation et le début du plan qu'ils avaient mis en place, il put prendre le temps de prendre une douche pour se réchauffer et détendre ses muscles complètement contractés. Il venait de s'installer sur le lit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir discrètement sur Daniel.

 **POV de Daniel**

Après le plan, il avait pris directement le chemin de la douche coupant Lula dans sa tentative pour parler. Et après s'être habillé rapidement, il s'était quasiment précipité dans la chambre de Dylan. Il avait d'abord écouté à la porte mais seul le silence était perceptible de l'autre côté.

Il aurait pu faire demi-tour mais il avait besoin de s'assurer que Dylan allait bien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et put voir son compagnon allongé les yeux clos. Il s'avança à pas feutré jusqu'à se trouver tout près du lit.

Il pouvait voir la respiration régulière de ce dernier et ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour toucher son visage mais fut stoppé par la poigne ferme de Dylan.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire ? dit la voix rauque de Dylan.

Je…, commença-t-il cherchant à échapper à la poigne de Dylan.

Je crois mettre exprimer très clairement la dernière fois si c'est pour noyer le poisson encore une fois ce n'est même pas la peine de rester.

TU N ES QU UN IDIOT, STUPIDE ET SUICIDAIRE ! POURQUOI T AS FAIT CA TOUT A L HEURE ? TU CHERCHAIS A PROUVER QUOI ? QU EST-CE QUE J AURAIS FAIT SI T ETAIS MORT SANS SAVOIR QUE…hurla Daniel.

Que quoi, vas-y, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée. Crache ce que tu as sur le cœur puisque tu en rêves depuis des jours.

JE T AIME ESPECE DE CRETIN. VOILA T ES CONTENT. TU PEUX ME RIRE AU… , dit Daniel interrompu par un baiser passionné de Dylan.

Je t'aime aussi, murmura Dylan à bout de souffle en l'entraînant avec lui sur le lit. »

Ils purent percevoir distinctement alors derrière la porte : « Chouette maman et papa se sont réconciliés » provenant de la voix de Merrit…

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

Ils purent percevoir distinctement alors derrière la porte : « Chouette maman et papa se sont réconciliés » provenant de la voix de Merrit. Ils furent cependant bien trop occupés dans les heures puis les jours qui suivirent pour avoir cette grande discussion qu'ils attendaient.

Ils en avaient terminé avec leur mission toute la lumière avait été faite. Les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites sur l'œil les avaient tous laissés un peu chamboulés. Dylan, en particulier, il pouvait le voir très clairement.

Les révélations que Thadeus lui avait faites, l'avait ébranlé et pour ça lui n'avait pas vraiment les mots. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait alors pour aider les autres dans la gestion des leurs.

Ils se trouvaient dans le fameux bureau qu'ils avaient découvert. Tous les 5 n'avaient fait qu'en partie visiter l'immense propriété mais ce qu'ils en avaient vu. Dylan semblait nerveux et mal à l'aise dans cet immense bureau.

« Dylan arrête un peu de tourner comme un lion en cage.

…

D'habitude, ce n'est pas moi le roi de la communication. Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer les vers du nez.

…

Bon, très bien quand tu seras décidé. Fais moi signe, dit il en s'approchant de la porte.

Daniel, attends, dit la voix de Dylan derrière lui. Comment je suis censé faire, dis moi après 30 ans de haine et de conviction. Quand je réalise que tout ce que j'ai construit, était basé sur un mensonge, qu'est ce que je suis, tu peux me dire. Je ne vaux pas mieux que ceux que nous avons combattus.

Ca y est, tu as fini l'autocritique, Dylan personne ne t'en veut. Pas même Bradley, tu étais très jeune quand ton père est mort, tu t'es simplement laissé aveugler.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, il y a peu de temps.

Comme quoi, tout le monde a le droit d'être idiot et aveugle. Il a fallu que je manque de te perdre pour le réaliser, dit il en effleurant sa joue.

On n'a jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Tu as raison et je ne veux rien savoir. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi et en Lula. Je n'ai pas besoin de justification.

Comme ça, sans rien de plus ?

Oui parce que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot.

Je t'aime aussi. »

 **Fin du POV de Daniel**

Derrière la porte, les 3 autres cavaliers se tenaient tendant l'oreille après quelques instants, ils reculèrent un sourire satisfait.

« Bon, ça va tout est rentré dans l'ordre avec nos idiots préférés, dit Merrit

Ca aurait été vraiment stupide qu'ils se séparent pour un stupide malentendu, dit Lula.

Stupide, dit Jack d'un air mécontent.

T'es mignon quand tu es jaloux, dit Lula en lui tapotant la joue. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi, c'est une stupide histoire entre un numéro que j'étais entrain de répéter, Dylan qui est arrivé au mauvais moment et un poisson qui a explosé. Si on allait ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des passages classés X. Allez, viens mon grincheux, dit elle en embrassant Jack. »

 **Fin**


End file.
